Goblin
'' "Nothing gets a Goblin angrier than bad-mouthing the Queen; if you do so prey that a Steamknight isn't within hearing distance" -Professor Etrain Hant of the Skyfall Academy'' A race of short, long armed humanoids native to the high peaks of mountains and volcanos. Characteristics *''Ability Score Modifiers:'' +2 Con, +2 Cha, -2 Wis; Goblins have an incredible endurance and a knack to appeal to the better side of others that greatly helps them with their business; they are however lacking in common sense. *''Size: Goblins are Small creatures and thus gain a 1 size bonus to AC and attack rolls, -1 size penalty to combat maneuvers and CMD, +4 size bonus to Stealth. *''Type: Goblins are Humanoids with the Goblinoid Subtype. *''Base Speed:'' Goblins have a base land speed of 30 feet and a Climb speed of 20 feet. *''Darkvision 60ft: ''Can see perfectly in the dark up yo 60 feet. *''Bouncy: ''Goblins have a surprisingly malleable and elastic flesh. The first 2d6 damage from a fall are converted into non-lethal damage; in addition they gain a racial +2 bonus to reflex to avoid unexpected falls and against trip attacks. *''Fearless: ''Goblins seem to shrug off fear easily, allowing them to continue with their dare-devil like lives. Goblins gain a +2 racial bonus on all saves versus fear effects. *''Oversized Limbs: ''Despite their short stature goblin arms are quite long and strong reaching almost all the way to the floor. This allows them to wield weapons intended for Medium creatures at no penalty. *''Quiet Tinkerer: ''Goblins have a innate knack with machinery, more so with dangerous one. They gain a +1 racial bonus to Disable Device and Knowledge (Engineering) checks, additionally they are considered proficient with any weapon they have personally crafted. Disable Device and Stealth are always considered class skills for Goblins. *''Greed: ''Goblins are particularly good at figuring out the right value for items. Goblins gain a +2 on Appraise checks to determine the price of any non-magical item. *''Pyromania: ''Goblins are naturally drawn to fire and explosions. Goblins are treated as +1 level higher when casting spells with the fire descriptor, using granted powers of the Fire domain, using bloodline powers of the fire elemental bloodline, using the revelations of the oracle's flame mystery, and determining the damage of alchemist bombs that deal fire damage. This trait does not give members of this race early access to level-based powers; it only affects powers that they could already use without this trait. If a member of this race has a Charisma score of 11 or higher, it also gains the following spell-like abilities (the caster level is equal to the user's character level): 1/day—dancing lights, flare, prestidigitation, produce flame. Racial Information Goblins are a matriarchal race of small humanoids that live among the mountain peaks; their most important cities are all built in the hollowed out mountain peaks on their lands, and they are one of the pioneering races in travelling amongst the floating islands of Skyland, their settlements are strewn around most of the known world although they do have an affinity for volcanic areas. Standing about half as tall as most humans, Goblins are short humanoids with long arms and a flexible and stretchy skin; this usually of a grey, yellow, red-brow or green hue while their hair goes all over the rainbow although grey, yellow, black and red are the most common hair colors; Goblins have long dexterous fingers that help them work with their machinery and they have a unnatural attraction towards fire. Goblin society is matriarchal with most of the political power falling into the hands of females, the most notorious one being the Queen of the Goblin Empire; one that has actually lasted almost 200 years since the disastrous collapse of the previous empire, while the leadership roles mostly fall in the hands of female, male goblins are some of the finest craftsmen and warriors in the world, particularly the zealous 1st Steam Brigade of her Majesty Illustrious Knights.